Gypsum boards include a gypsum core between opposed sheets of heavy paper or fiberglass mats. Gypsum boards with fiberglass mat facings are widely used for exterior sheathing applications in construction areas and have shown higher resistance to environmental degradation than conventional gypsum boards with paper facings. However, the fiberglass mats also have a rough and irregular surface, which is difficult to finish smoothly and consistently. Gypsum boards with fiberglass mats are also more difficult to cut and shape than gypsum boards with paper facings, and construction workers typically are advised to wear goggles, gloves and a dust mask to minimize exposure to the fine glass fibers liberated when cutting the fiberglass mats. Currently available gypsum boards with paper facings do not exhibit the exterior durability of the gypsum boards with fiberglass facings because the paper facing is generally more sensitive to environmental degradation than the fiberglass mat.